A Christmas Story
by Charmdfan02
Summary: A Christmas Jori one-shot. It's a little fluffy and sweet. Tori ends up spending her Christmas alone but does Jade have a surprise for her?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

**A/N:** I decided to write a little Christmas Jori. Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. This is a one-shot hopefully I did it justice. Don't forget to comment if you liked it!

I was supposed to spend Christmas with my family. We had all the presents, all the decorations, but four days before Trina got an audition and my parents went with her. Their flight got cancelled because of a snow storm. So I didn't put any decorations to the house. Now I'm here alone on Christmas eve.

It was night by the time that I finally arrived home, I didn't want to be reminded that this time I was going to spend Christmas alone.

As I opened my door I was surprise at what or who I saw.

"About time, you arrived Vega" Jade said.

But I was not looking at her but around my house, there were Christmas lights, a lot of presents, and a big Christmas tree with a huge star.

What got my attention was the decorations to the tree, it had little scissors, microphones, and even a little piano. It was simply beautiful.

When I turned back to ask Jade if she was the one that did all of this my voice got stuck on my throat.

She was wearing the most revealing Santa outfit that I have ever seen. I mean I knew she was gorgeous but that outfit screamed sexy.

I probably had my mouth open because she walked slowly to where I was and closed my mouth. I immediately blushed and turned away.

I knew I had a thing for her when I caught myself looking at her breasts but this is a little too much.

Wait why is she here? Shouldn't she be spending Christmas with her family?

Before I could ask her that. I felt her hands on my waist. My body immediately froze.

Her breasts were pressed against my back. I was trying to not think anything inappropriate but it was so hard.

Her lips were dangerously close to my ear. I felt my whole body tremble, and that extremely husky voice of hers whispered what I was begging to ask.

"What's the matter Vega didn't you like your surprise. I read in your Slap page how sad you where because you wouldn't be celebrating Christmas. The only time that I do something nice for you and you don't like it, I guess I'll go then."

I felt her grip loosen on my waist but before she could move her hands I grabbed them. I felt her chuckle quietly behind me. Again my body trembled in response. God, how I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I blushed harder this time as she began to nip at my ear. Her fingers were now under my shirt drawing small lines on my belly.

_"Jade.." _I tried to ask her why she would spent her Christmas with me but all I could say was her name and it came as nothing more than a moan.

"Yes, Vega?" she asked and soon after that I felt her lick my ear. Does she have any idea what she's making me feel? Wait I haven't told anyone that I like her how did she figure it out?

I try to turn around but as soon as I did I felt her arms tighten around me her hands pressing hard against my stomach. She kissed my ear and then made her way down to my neck.

With each kiss, she would make me feel more light-headed.

"Jade.." I tried asking her again but she bit my neck. I moaned her name louder this time, I don't know why but bites are a big turn on for me. It felt so good my hand went to the back of her head. I was grabbing her hair gently, silently asking her to not stop.

I was so lost in the moment that I almost forgot what I wanted to ask. It didn't help that she kept biting my neck, and that one of her hands had found its way to my bra.

"Jade, stop please." I said with a breathless voice. To my surprise, she actually stopped and let me go. I don't know if that was a good thing or not. Immediately I started missing her warmth I turned around and I found her already seated on my couch.

"So, what do you want to ask Vega?" she asked with her usual cold voice. I walked to where she was and set on the far end of the couch. She raised her pierced eyebrow but didn't say anything.

I was grateful that she didn't ask why I didn't seat next to her. It's not like I could tell her that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I set too close to her. Or that I would not stop her if she decided to have her way with me.

"So, why are you here?" shit that sounded like I didn't wanted her be here. She just looked at me and once again raised her pierced eyebrow. Before she had a chance to talk I clarified what I meant.

"What I mean is why did you come here I'm grateful that you are here, and well that outfit makes you look smoking hot but why come here. Most of the time you are trying to make me feel worse. So what is your" before I could finish my sentence she kissed me.

I felt her tongue asking for entrance which I gladly gave. My hands went to her beautiful hair while hers went to my back . I lightly pulled her hair and I received a moan in return. I guess she felt that she was slowly losing control because the next thing that I felt were her nails digging in my back, and her tongue overpowering my own.

If losing to Jade feels like this I never want to win.

As soon as she felt like she was in control again she pulled away from me. She licked my lips and smile a real smile. My heart started beating so fast, I felt all the blood rush to my face, I was probably as red as the Christmas lights.

"You were rambling babe." Oh so that's why she kissed me, wait babe?

"I'm here because I got tired of waiting on you to make a move. Even a blind man could see that this past month you've been undressing me with your eyes Vega." Wait was I that obvious? I mean it's not like I have actually undressed her with my eyes or anything I just have looked at her more often.

"Even if that's true" She looks at me with a 'are you serious face' I blushed and tried again.

"Okay that's true but could you blame me? Have you seen yourself on the mirror lately, you're fucking beautiful." I answer while hiding my face.

Her hand touches my chin. I raised my head to see those piercing eyes of hers looking at my brown ones.

"I know I'm beautiful Tor. But you're not so bad yourself." Is she complimenting me? Before I could question myself

she kisses me again only this time its only a light peck.

She then stands up and walks to the stairs very slowly not that I was complaining. As she reaches the top of the stairs she turns around and I see her smirk. She knows that she caught me looking at her.

She had this mischievous smile on her face I knew that meant trouble for me.

"So don't you want to see what I got you for Christmas Tori?" as soon as she finished saying that she went to my room.

I don't remember ever running the stairs as fast as I did that day.


End file.
